1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the handling of printed media sheets by an image forming apparatus, and more specifically, to a stapler system for an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus may be equipped with a stapler system for stapling printed media sheets. Typically, such stapler systems are equipped with an output tray for collecting stapled media sheets separate from an output bin of the printer. An advanced image forming apparatus, such as a multi-function printer (MFP), may be equipped with copying and/or scanning functionality in addition to the printing functionality. In some MFPs, the output bin of the stapler system is on a top portion of the MFP above the output bin of the printer. This increases the overall height of the MFP and makes it undesirable for use in places with space limitations. Further, the increased height may also create accessibility problems for the stapled media sheets. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that a stapler system that does not increase the overall height of an MFP or create accessibility problems is desired.